


Strange Magic

by mirrorsontheceiling



Category: Heathers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heathers Big Bang 2k19, It’s implied that Jason Dean is there but not rlly, It’s mentioned like twice that Veronica has a faux fortune telling business, Magic AU, Nonbinary Martha Dunnstock, Romance, Swearing, a magic story except in a tea shop and they don’t really do magic, just... think about it, listen....., might turn that into a sidestory later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsontheceiling/pseuds/mirrorsontheceiling
Summary: Veronica Sawyer, part time online fortune teller, full time magical tea shop employee, meets the eccentric Heather MacNamara in a 7-11 parking lot, when Heather stumbles to find her credit card.





	1. sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!! After actual years, I posted another thing ^•^
> 
> This was for the Heather’s Big Bang 2k19, and it was really fun to participate and meet so many new people!!
> 
> Shout out to my artist, who made some beautiful artwork to go with the fic!! Their tumblr is @justiceforalanabeck , go check it out!
> 
> I’m going to post the other chapters today, just gimme a minute
> 
> The chapters and name of the fic are from Strange Magic by ELO

1

  
  


Shining red from the glow of a nearby neon sign, a puddle splashed under the weight of pounding feet. Her nose wrinkled with disgust when she felt water soak up her sock, and made a mental reminder to get a new pair of boots. The quick glance at her phone told Veronica that it was late-  _ very _ late.

She grimaced and tucked her phone back in her jacket pocket, before looking up at the 7/11 she had parked in front of. Veronica briefly closed her eyes and took a moment to just breathe. Opening her eyes, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Quickly making her way around the store, Veronica gathered up a bottled green tea, some magic restoration tablets, and a bag of hot cheetos. She faltered in front of the slushie machine, but resolutely set her gaze forward and quickly paid for her snacks, tablets, and $20 worth of gas. The cashier motioned for the next person in line. Veronica moved out of the way and walked back outside, tea in hand and bag in the other.

Veronica threw the small plastic 7-11 bag into the backseat of her run-down truck(Like, seriously run-down) and set the bottle down on top of the cab. A small rumble filled her ears and she turned around towards the gas pump, squinting at the bright lights bearing down on her. The lights slowly glared down until the other vehicle shut off. A small yellow buggy sat on the other side of the gas pump.

Averting her eyes, Veronica took the pump and began to fill her truck up. The distant thud of -presumably- a car door echoed through the parking lot, and the small click clacks of high heels soon followed in it's wake. She glanced up at the meter quickly-- $12 so far. Damn, what was taking the pump so long? A small flash of yellow caught her eye and the sight made Veronica stare.

A tiny blonde, dressed in the most ridiculously oversized sweater, standing on the other side of the pump, trying to swipe a Denny’s gift card through the card reader. She seemed to realize her mistake and cleared her throat awkwardly. She started to dig through the purse on her side.

Admittedly, she was a little... cute. Okay,  _ very _ cute, but that was neither here nor there!

      Veronica coughed and called out softly,”You okay over there? You seem, uh,” she scratched the back of her neck, one hand still on the pump,”frazzled?”

       The blond girl practically jumped and looked up sheepishly, a new card in hand. She waved the card around,”I’m fine! Just a little distracted and all!” The girl giggled nervously, clearly still on edge.

        Raising an eyebrow, Veronica slowly nodded,”Uh huh. If you say so….” she turned back to the pump, ignoring the urge to turn back around. The pump made a small clicking noise and she turned back around to put it back. However, when she looked back at the other girl, she looked… tired.

         She didn’t know what went over her. Next thing Veronica knew, she opened up her mouth and said,”Hey, um, I sorta work at this tea shop and I have something that could kind of sorta maybe help you out with the whole losing your cards thing?” Veronica winced; that sounded hella creepy.

          Luckily, the other girl didn’t seem to think so. Her eyes shined and she clasped her hands together,”Oh, really? I think I’ve heard about tea shops like that before! Ones with specific magical blends? That’d be so nice…” she trailed off, and perked up as she seemed to remember something,”Oh, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself, have I?”

          Clearing her throat, the blonde girl extended a hand towards Veronica with a small, pleased grin and a small blush on her cheeks,”Hi! My name is Heather MacNamara! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”

         “Sawyer. Veronica Sawyer.” She stumbled over her words and took a loose hold of the hand offered to her, awkwardly holding it for a beat too long before shaking it almost too roughly.

          Veronica blushed and let go, taking the chance to open her truck door. She started to rummage through the contents of a small bag in the back seat,”I have an emergency tea kit back here for stuff like this.” She looked over her shoulder back at Heather, a tiny grin fluttering over her face,”I’m not really supposed to be using it in the parking lots of 7-11’s though.”

           Heather stifled a giggle with one hand. She said,”What’re you going to do if you get in trouble for this? Won’t your boss get mad?” 

           Shrugging half-heartedly, Veronica replied,”She doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. We’re best friends and I’ve been trying to toughen her up a little, but she’s too sweet for her own good.” She shifted through the bag, pulling out a few vials and an empty, small tea bag,”You’ve just got to answer a few questions for this.”

            “Hit me up.” Heather leaned in closer from where she was hanging over the empty trash can separating the small filling spaces.

            “Star sign?”

            “Come on! Everyone knows astrology is old fashioned magic!”

            “Just answer the question.”

            “... Sagittarius.”

            Veronica smirked,”I’m a Pisces, myself.” She shook a bit of a brown substance into the tea bag and put a purple vial back,”Okay, now blood type?”

            “O positive.”

            Another vial.

           “Magic type?”

           “Environmental, specifically electrical.”

            A small hum.

           “Alright, last one; credit card number and pin?”

           “Eight one-wait a minute!” Heather raised an eyebrow amusedly,”I don’t think that’s needed for a tea spell.”

            Shrugging again, Veronica let a teasing tone enter her voice,”Well, it IS to track your credit cards, right?” She snickered and tied the tea bag, before putting everything away. She turned back to Heather and held it out,”Here you go. Just steep it for five minutes, then drink while hot. The right card—well, technically,  _ tool _ , according to my boss—will appear when you are in your most need, for… the next month or so?”

            Heather’s eyes twinkled, as she took the bag from Veronica,”And what will I do next month when my good luck runs out?” A small smile played at the corner of her lips. It was filled with mirth, like she knew exactly what was going to happen.

            Digging through a small pocket in the side of her truck door, she produced a small ornate card and handed it to Heather,”My card with information on the tea shop, everything you need to know will be there. It would be good to have another customer.”

            Flipping the card around, the blonde stifled a laugh with her hand and looked back up at Veronica with a gleam in her eye,”’Sawyer Fortune-telling, your future in a few clicks’? You didn’t mention being an online fortune teller, Miss Sawyer.”

            She blushed and made to take the card away, but Heather held it tighter and closer,”I-it’s a thing on the side for extra money. Here, take the right card!” Veronica held out another, less extravagant card.

             Heather hummed and took both cards and put them in her purse, patting the side as if to mock Veronica,”I don’t know, it would be nice to hear my fortune every now and then, don’t you think?”

             Veronica hid her blushing face in her hands and let out a small groan,”Why do I have the feeling I’m going to regret that?”

           She would never regret that decision for the rest of her life.

 

           (Well, except maybe when Heather’s cold toes pressed against her shins late at night.)

 

           (But only for a second.)

 

           (That was a lie; she never would regret it.)

 


	2. never gonna be the same again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica sees someone very familiar at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I’m zoey and I never fuckin learned how to write

       2

  
  


       Shouting at her boss as she walked backwards through the door, Veronica tightened her grip on the crates in her arms,”Yeah, yeah! I’m putting out the new arrivals on the shelves now!” She dodged one of the little floating light orbs, the boxes wiggling dangerously in her grip. A little twinkling of a bell behind her broke her concentration, causing the crates to almost fall. Luckily, they didn’t and she breathed a sigh of relief.

       Veronica started to turn around, reciting from memory,”Hello, welcome to Dunnstock Teas and Elixirs, how may I he-“ Her throat tightened and she stared, wide-eyed, at Heather From 7-11, who happened to be standing inside of her best friend’s tea shop.

        “Hi…” seemingly shyer than before, Heather From 7-11 paused in the doorway of the shop and held up the card that Veronica had given her the night before,”I was trying to get my keys from my purse, and I got this instead. Funny, right?” The look in her eye was anything but amusement. Maybe anxiety or anger? Veronica wasn’t good at distinguishing those two.

        Swallowing the lump in her throat, Veronica meekly asked,”Are you sure you didn’t need that?” She nervously laughed and set the crates down on the crate, now taking the opportunity to run a hand through her hair.

         Heather sighed and walked forward, slumping into a nearby loveseat,”I mean, it’s true I’ve been having a hard day…” she looked towards Veronica, batting her eyelashes playfully,”Got anything to fix me up, doc?”

         She snorted,”I can try.” She moved around behind the counter, grabbing various vials and jars containing different ingredients, both magical and non-magical. Veronica began mixing and measuring powders and seeds with a careful eye, muttering along the way,”Despite what the sign says, all of these are more elixirs and potions than anything else, but just… decidedly drinkable? With potions they taste nasty, is what I’m saying…” Her voice trailed off.

          Nodding her head as if she understood, Heather From 7-11 propped her head up on the arm of the plush couch,”Yeah, I get why your boss just named it like that. Simple and to the point, although it really isn’t, when you think of it that way. From what you’re doing, the teas have, like, gooey stuff and all that, yeah?”

          Veronica made a noise of agreement and twirled her finger, lifting a few things with the swirling purple mist coming from the finger,”Right. But with some of this stuff, we use special charms and shit to powder-ify and un-liquify certain stuff like fairy water or werewolf claws.” Turning around, She quickly added,”Everything is willingly donated, by the way. Like by vampires with loose teeth. I have to clarify that every time, sorry, company policy.” She waved a hand, as if to emphasize her point.

           Heather didn’t seem to make anything of it, but she hummed and chimed in,”Oh yeah, okay.”

           The silence dragged on, turning more awkward by the second.

           Eventually, Heather broke it as she looked up from where she began fiddling with her phone,”So… what made you go into herbal magic or whatever it is you do here?”

            Looking up, Veronica barely managed to stifle a snort,”Herbal magic ain’t a thing, but some sub-branches of nature magic  _ can  _ be considered ‘herbal’, I guess. But my Magic’s more….” she paused to think,”Telekinetic? Like, moving minor stuff around. Nothing fancy like sending bodies or water or any of that shit. Wait… don’t tell me, you have one of those kinds of Magic, huh?” Heather’s face showed it all.

             “Erm, kinda, yeah? I know tech witches aren’t, actually, like, a thing, but I can manipulate small forms of electricity and electrical currents?” Heather fiddled with the yellow ribbon tied on her wrist,”I can make lights turn on and off, mess with car radios a bit, that kind of thing. It’s a little fun to mess with people like that!” As she spoke, her anxiety started to fade and her confidence picked up. It was kinda hot.

           To distract herself from these thoughts, Veronica finished tying up the tiny sacks of tea and started putting them in their boxes,”What kinda things did you do to ‘em?”

           Heather giggled and started to list things off her fingers,”Turned their phones on and off, played around with the lights, and this one time I managed to get my Uber driver’s GPS to take us to a city thirty miles away. It was good practice and we had a laugh about it afterwards. I had to pay for his gas, though.”

           Somehow, that didn’t surprise her in the least.

           “Alright, Ms. Joke, come up here to pay for the damn tea.” Veronica rapped the counter with her knuckles, loving the sound of the lacquered wood against her fingers. It was oddly soothing, y’know…. for being wood.

           She stood up and stretched with a barely audible crack. Heather went over to the cash register and peered inside of the box. Veronica quickly took it away and grabbed a nearby Sharpie to write the name of the concoction on it.

           Heather whined half-heartedly,”C’mon, lemme see it! It’s rude to take something from the customer, you know?”

           Veronica looked up blankly,”No, I don’t know.” She set the box back down and slid it over to the blonde,”Nah, I’m just joking with you. I’m legally required by Martha to write down the names of the blends on the boxes. I have to make it up sometimes.” She shrugged half-heartedly.

           Peering over, Heather read the name out loud,”Rainy Day Savings. Huh. Edgy. Like your soul I’m guessing?” She looked up at Veronica.

           She snorted in response,”No. You have to use it on rainy days.” Veronica tapped her fingers on the counter, the balance already pulled up on the register,”$6.46 is your total.”

           Heather whistled,”Pricey, huh?”

           “We’re a hole in the wall magical tea shop, what more do you expect from us?”

 


	3. i’ve seen the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s a disaster bi, just like me

           3

  
  


           Veronica groaned and trudged reluctantly to her front door, stepping over various squeaky toys and shoes. She took a big step over a mysterious purple puddle and finally got to the door. Her cat, Salem, wound through her ankles and slinked off into some corner to nap.

           Opening it, she was met with Heather’s beaming face. She closed it immediately.

           Instantly, a banging was heard against the door and Veronica used her fingers to massage her forehead. Sighing, she opened the door and mumbled,”Sorry, come in, don’t mind the things on the floor.” She maneuvered around the hallway, hoping Heather was following along and didn’t trip over anything.

           Calling over her shoulder, she shuffled into her kitchen,”Do you want some Rainy Day Savings? Or try something like Flower on the Sidewalk? An Easy Commute?” Regardless, she prepared her kettle.

           Heather squeaked, probably stepping in the puddle of purple liquid, and answered hesitantly,”Easy Commute? I haven’t tried that one yet, and we’re gonna be driving a bit today. Remember?”

           The kettle clattered to the floor. “Fuck! Was that today? I swear I wrote it down somewhere…” Veronica scuttled around the house, picking up items and depositing them in seemingly random places,”Wait! Lemme grab my jacket, and my wallet, and my—“

           “Maybe the tea first? We can always be a little late.” Heather interrupted softly, holding up the now dented kettle and swayed it from side to side. Salem meowed from her perch on the cat tree in the corner. She smiled brightly at her friend, now used to her forgetfulness and tendency to run around. Veronica was just like a chicken that ran around with their head chopped off.

           She immediately slumped over and little glass marbles dropped out of her hands—why would Veronica bring those?— onto the carpet. Veronica let out a huge sigh and trudged over to where Heather stood, resting her head on her shoulder. She mumbled something unintelligible.

           Heather asked,”Repeat that again?”

           Veronica lifted her head with a small, weak glare,”I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

           Laughing, the blonde lifted up a hand to run through the other’s hair,”I mean, your place is still the same mess as it was before you met me. Besides, I’m just a friend who likes to come over and steal you away to go to museums and eat actual food.”

           “But you’re my  _ best _ friend.” Veronica quipped, hugging Heather around the waist. She sighed and leaned into the embrace. Veronica tightened her grip, letting a small smile overcome her features.

           Heather grinned and pushed her shoulders back, so they could look into each other’s eyes,”Damn right.” She let go and hip-checked the other woman,”Now let’s just go to the fair tomorrow. It’s probably too late to go on everything now. Let’s get junk food and watch shitty rom coms.” As she did with most things Heather told her, Veronica complied and let herself be led over to her lumpy couch. Salem jumped into her lap. He purred.

           She ran her hand through his gray fur, as Heather bustled around and laid snacks out on the table, turned the tv on, and debated movie choices. They eventually settled on a Netflix movie.

           Throwing a blanket over the both of them, Heather settled in and grabbed the remote. Her head leaned against Veronica’s shoulder as she started the movie. Her mouth blew hot air against Veronica’s ear, as she whispered,”I heard this is horrible, just absolutely terrible.”

           “Horrendous?”

           “Obsolete.”

           “Disgusting.”

           The two giggled softly like a pair of high school girls. Salem butted his head against their chins and Veronica’s face scrunched up, as the fur tickled her nose. She thought she took her allergy meds that morning, but maybe not so?

           The movie started and they settled in, Salem now sandwiched between the two of them. As Heather had said, it was one of the worst so far. Although, Veronica couldn’t say so for certain. She was too busy staring at the contours of Heather’s face and memorizing the heat of her arm against her shoulders.

           Well, it wasn’t as bad as Veronica would’ve claimed. After all, she got to spend time with her favorite person.

             
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YALL


	4. sailing softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCEPT ITS NOT
> 
> PSYCHE, BITCH

           4

  
  


           It all started when she couldn’t pick out an outfit for that night.

           After all, how can you convey your interest in someone, some form of attractiveness, and how very bi you are in one outfit?

           Literally impossible, Veronica thought. Absolutely impossible.

           She dug through her closet and must’ve tried on at least 30 outfits, but it didn’t make a difference in her stubborn demeanor.

           It wasn’t a date, but it certainly felt like one! The two were supposed to go eat at a diner, then go to a nearby fair, and, if there was enough time, maybe go to a movie or something. That was like… three date plans all at once!

           Veronica rubbed her forehead with two fingers; she was getting too stressed about this. She had to get it together, it was just casually hanging out with her female bestie! Her favorite gal pal! Her girl… comrade? Yeah, Veronica was too bi to deal with that shit.

           Finally, she settled on a dark blue sweater and jeans. It wasn’t like Heather hadn’t seen her at her absolute worst, anyways.

 

           Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, she waited right in front of her apartment building an hour before sundown. Some sort of animal rustled in the dumpster next to the building. A nearby biker smoked—or, wait, he vaped. The scent of cherries wafted through the air. The thing in the dumpster stopped for a moment, before it began rummaging again.

           The ever-so familiar yellow car emerged on the horizon and puttered closer, causing Veronica to straighten up and adjust her jacket as casually as she could manage. It didn’t look smooth at all.

           Heather parked right in front of Veronica and shut off the car. She got out and walked around her buggy, all the way to Veronica. She beamed, practically blinding the other,”Hey! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” The blonde gave Veronica a tight, lasting hug and bounced back,”I’ve got a surprise for after the fair, and you’re gonna love it, I promise.” Heather’s eyes twinkled and she opened the door for Veronica.

           Speechless, she got in. She rubbed at her face, hoping that no blush had appeared. Heather got in and started the car, reaching over to turn the radio on. She fiddled with the settings for a bit, finally tuning into some channel playing a mix of modern pop and classic rock.

           Humming, Heather started the car. Veronica fiddled with her seatbelt, before finally putting it on just as Heather did so. They drove to a diner in comfortable silence, only breaking the silence to make a comment every so often.

           The car parked in front of the diner and the two got out. They made their way inside and this time, Veronica opened up the door.

           “Table for two? Is a booth okay?” The waitress smiled at them and started to pull out menus from under her stand.

           Heather nodded and smiled back. The waitress led them to a booth with a window overlooking the street. From across them, a printing shop stood with a lamppost and a few flower boxes standing periodically along the sidewalk.

           They sat across from each other and opened their menus, starting to look through.

           “What’ll you two have to drink?” The waitress opened her notepad and waited for an answer, pen poised.

           Answering, Veronica said,”Pepsi. And she’ll have a Sprite.” Heather opened her mouth to possibly object, but Veronica quirked an eyebrow and she sheepishly smiled and looked back down at her menu quickly.

           Finally, the waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. She took the menus back and left.

           Heather turned back to Veronica and let a soft grin adorn her features,”So, how has work been treating ya? Martha still not into confrontation?”

           She laughed and answered easily,”Yeah, but it’s been good. My online fortune telling business is swarming. I can barely tell Pisces from Leo anymore!” Veronica lifted the straw to her drink up to her mouth and took a sip.

           “Join the club, ’Ronnie. My mom tried to get me one of those toy tarot cards when I was younger, but I tried to use them for poker.” Heather said, shrugging too casually for it to be coincidental.

           Veronica’s eyes widened,”Oh my fuck. Do you still have them? I need to see this for myself.” She leaned forward, the straw to her drink still in her mouth.

           Heather rubbed the back of her neck, averting her eyes,”It’s been so long, I doubt I still have them. But my mom might have some photos? I don’t know, I’ll have to check.”

           Closing her eyes briefly, Veronica mumbled,”I would literally pay to see that…” She opened her eyes.

           At that moment, the waitress came back with Veronica’s pasta and Heather’s burger. She set them down with a peppy,”Have a good rest of your meal!” Just like that, she left once more.

           The two shared a brief look and dig into their meals. Suffice to say, it was amazing. The creaminess of the chicken Alfredo contrasted with the spices and tender pasta, making Veronica give a small hum of satisfaction.

           After the two finished their meal and paid, they drove down to the fairgrounds and parked after ten minutes of searching for a spot. Once they got out, a fresh wave of coolness washed over Veronica and she blinked to get rid of the feeling.

           The sun was close to setting, maybe twenty minutes ‘til it actually started to set, casting a warm pink and golden glow over them and the scent of cotton candy wafted through the air. The lights of the Ferris wheel and the other attractions slowly blinked to life, as children raced through throngs of people. Couples played at carnie games, every so often winning something for their significant other. The hum of machinery became white noise and Veronica smiled.

           Heather linked their arms together (“So we don’t get separated, ‘Ronnie!”) and they set off. After buying their colored wristbands, they started to mingle through the crowds.

           To waste time, they played games and won plushies for the other (‘Not in a dating way!’ Veronica had to remind herself), with Veronica getting a medium sized wolf plushie and Heather getting a giant frog.

           Getting caught up in watching an artist doing a caricature, Veronica was caught by surprise when Heather tugged in their linked arms,”C’mon, ‘Ronnie! Sunset isn’t gonna last forever and I wanna see it from the top of the Ferris Wheel!”

           Unable to say no, Veronica just smiled dazedly and let herself be dragged off. They squeezed into line and managed to get on the ride, just as the sun actually began setting. The two girls sat across from each other, the frog in Heather’s lap and the wolf sitting next to Veronica.

           Veronica draped an arm over the back of her seat and looked out at the fairgrounds. The hue from the sun cast the grounds in an even more brilliant and soft yellow, as if an artist painted the scene with liquid gold. She turned back to see Heather looking right at her with a strangely fond expression. They reached the top and the ride stopped for a few minutes.

           Licking her lips, Veronica held eye contact for several heartbeats, but averted her gaze with a small blush. She wasn’t sure what this all meant, but her heart ached with a kind of longing she was somehow become accustomed to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for calling all of you bitches


	5. walking meadows in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fall in love

           5

  
  


           After so many dizzy rides and greasy carnival food (‘It’s just a snack, ‘Ronnie!’), Veronica was just about ready to call it quits. Heather, however, had other ideas in mind.

           The blonde had dragged her back to the buggy and stuffed all their prizes into the back seat. She demanded Veronica to get in and they drove for almost twenty minutes straight.

           Finally, she took a turn and drove along a bumpy dirt road at the edge of town. Veronica scrolled through her timeline on her phone, occasionally liking a few posts by Martha or Betty Finn.

 

           Heather unexpectedly parked on the side of the road. She turned to Veronica and smiled apologetically,”Sorry, we’re gonna have to walk from here. And before you ask, I’m not disclosing any information!” She paused for a moment,”But you’re gonna have to help me carry stuff, so you’ll probably find out what we’re doing.”

           Getting out of the car, the blonde popped open the trunk and Veronica peered over her shoulder. She examined the contents of the trunk; a blanket, a couple of pillows, some different colored tea lights, and, surprisingly, a well loved telescope and matching stand.

           Veronica elected to carry the blankets and pillows, not trusting herself to handle the telescope correctly. Luckily, Heather seemed to agree on this and grabbed the plastic bag of tea lights. Heather led the way through the dense patch of woods, until they got to a small clearing.

           She started to lay down the blanket on a grassy patch once Heather gave her the get go. Veronica then dropped the pillows on top and dropped down, splaying out. She watched Heather as she began to set up the stand and set the telescope on it. The girl took off the lens cap and slipped it into her pocket.

           With a final adjustment, Heather gave a small noise of satisfaction and went to sit next to Veronica. She smiled at her, her eyes sparkling in the tiny tea lights. The night sky shined above them, far away from the light pollution of the city. Veronica distantly wondered if Heather’s eyes were the basis of which starlight was made from.

           “I heard there was gonna be a meteor shower from my roommate this morning, so I made a tiiiny change of plans.” She shrugged innocently. 

           “Yeah, tiny.” Veronica let out a small snort of amusement, her eyes betraying her fondness. She really couldn’t help it; her… best friend was too adorable at times.

           Heather pretended to pout,”Awww, ‘Ronnie, you’re so mean to me!” She stood up and began to fiddle with the knobs to the telescope. Heather looked through the telescope a few times and adjusted the lens. She seemed to be satisfied after a minute and nodded to herself.

           The girl gestured for Veronica to step up to the telescope, so she did. Heather began to ramble, as Veronica looked through the lens,”I don’t really know a lot about astronomy, but I really like looking at the stars, sometimes. Especially when I can’t sleep. It’s really calming and makes me think of how small and insignificant we are, you know? Like, if I mess up, whoever’s out there won’t care about me or whatever I did.”

           She briefly looked up from the telescope to give Heather a lopsided smile,”I really like that thought. We’re like ants to aliens, right? But I wanna say that even if we are so small, we’re, like, important to the people around us. Or at least, that’s my thoughts on it.” She shrugged and went back to looking through the telescope. She could hear Heather roll over on the blanket. 

           All of a sudden, Heather gasped.

           “Fireflies!”

           Veronica looked away from the telescope at the tiny specks of light floating around them. Her body moved against her will, deciding to lay down on her back next to Heather. Their pinkies brushed, as they gazed in wonder at the tiny bugs flying around them.

           Catching a glimpse of something, the brunette slowly moved her head upwards and her eyes widened. Her hand snuck into Heather’s and squeezed. Veronica whispered softly, barely audible,”The meteor shower is starting.”

           The two stared in wonder at the sky, as streaks of light flashed against the sky. The meteors let out a small whistle as they flew across the horizon, like a tiny train.

           All Veronica could remember of that moment was the heat and pressure of Heather’s hand against hers, the yellow glow of the fireflies around them, and the meteors flying through the atmosphere. Oh, and also the biting cold at her cheeks and toes.

           They fell asleep cuddled on that tiny blanket that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK SO
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TO WRITE, NGL, AND I REALLY LIKED USING THE FLOWEY NICE SOUNDING WORDS SO SORRY FOR THE OVERUSE OF YHOSE


	6. it’s got to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather  
> Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Hea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, Chandler pissed of a necromancer and now she’s a ghost. That’s it. O YEA BUT DUKE IS A BANSHEE

           6

  
  


           Heather, Heather, and Heather sat in Heather’s tiny living room, sipping another one of Heather’s concoctions out of the teacups Heather brought.

           Heather M. could hardly believe her eyes when she saw the first notification on her phone, all those months ago. The two girls she went to high school with NEVER texted her after graduation. Of course, they were all friends on Facebook, and Duke occasionally kept a SnapChat streak with her, but they never really…. talked, to put it down simply. After all, they were the popular girls at school, but never thought they would keep in touch after graduation.

           So, when Heather Chandler,  _ of all people _ , started a group chat and asked if they would come to her apartment, Heather was skeptical to the point it took a video chat to confirm it wasn’t a hoax.

           Upon arriving at Heather C’s apartment, and learning about her…  _ ghostly _ predicament, the other two thirds of the Heathers decided it wouldn’t be  _ too bad _ to reconnect. They all needed to stay in the loop in case someone, for example, was murdered and then resurrected by some insane necromancer with a vendetta against the Heathers. But that’s only an example.

 

           Chandler, in all her transparent glory, answered the door in a red bath robe. Heather respectfully looked away, but Duke ogled at the sight of her bare legs and Chandler smirked as she greeted them.

           Her friends were such disasters, and Heather was going to die if they continued dancing around each other and their feelings.

           Waving them in, and in true Chandler fashion, she began recounting a story of a man who walked right through her at work, greatly exaggerating the details. 

           Heather couldn’t really focus, but Duke was nodding along and adding in comments. And, for as far as Heather could tell, the story involved some sort of faux jewelry heist and the man in question wearing neon running shoes?

           Ah, man, her friends were so weird.

 

           Chandler finally seemed to notice Heather drifting off into her own little space and interrupted herself, mid-story,”Nama’ what’s wrong with you? You look like an eighty year old woman thinking about some shit from the past.” She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head,”You aren’t getting back together with that Randy boy, right?”

           Duke piped up from her spot on Chandler’s couch, scrolling through her phone,”Did you get fired?”

           “Got a DUI?”

           “Finally get rid of those awful sneakers?”

           “Impersonate an officer?”

           “Got pregnant by a dashing young maiden in the passion of a fiery night?”

           “Ooh! I know! She’s ha-“

           “Stop it! Stop it!” Heather giggles and threw a pillow at Duke’s smirking face, before she flopped herself over an armchair and groaned,”I’m, like, 76 percent sure I might be in love with this girl I met in a Seven Eleven parking lot, even though we’ve only known each other for three months and I’m not even sure if she likes girls, but I really  _ really _ like her, and I wanna smoosh her face!”

           Her friends fell quiet for a few moments, until Chandler burst out laughing. Duke and Heather followed soon after and the three friends couldn’t help the snorts and giggles.

           Her crush seemed kinda ridiculous when she explained it like that, but Heather couldn’t find a better way to express how she was feeling. Veronica was the kind of girl she would marry right after high school, or like a dream she couldn’t quite place, or something else equally sappy and romantic. Heather just didn’t know how to say all that. Even in front of her best friends.  _ Especially _ in front of her best friends.

           After a few minutes, they quietly composed themselves and Heather took a moment to appreciate the scene. Golden light streamed in lazily through an open window, lace curtains floating in the warm breeze. Chandler’s arm was draped over her light blue sofa, right above Duke’s shoulders, and her hair glowed in the afternoon light. Duke’s legs lay atop of Chandler’s and she scratched at her red nail polish. Distantly, Heather tried to recall if they ever did anything like this back in high school. She couldn’t remember, but this was nice.

           Duke straightened up and folded her legs under her, Indian-style, and her face molded into something serious,”Mackie, you have to go for it. Don’t be a bitch and pine for twenty years and become a cat lady. Cat ladies don’t get laid, Mac, and heaven knows that you really need to some time soon.” She quickly added an after thought,”But when you do get this girl, you better have her meet us so we can give her the talk or whatever.”

           Heather nervously laughed,”Come on, guys, you already know my dad’s going to be cleaning his gun whe-wh-IF he meets her! I don’t want her scared away…” Her shoulders slumped and her foot began nervously tapping.

           Scoffing, Duke rolled her eyes,”Grow a set, Heather. She ain’t worth keeping, if she’s scared of a short engagement ring salesman. Hell, your dad’s more scared of all your old exes, than they were with him.” Chandler hummed an agreement and fixed Heather with a face devoid of emotion, except for the tiny twitch of the corners of her mouth. Sadist.

           “I just- I don’t know- I keep feeling like I don’t really know her at times, but at other times, it’s like we’ve been joined at the hip since birth. Which, now that I think about it, weird analogy, but whatever,” She paused to take a breath,”She’s just so gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and I’m… me?”

           Her two friends briefly shared a look. Duke made a ‘go on’ gesture and Chandler rubbed her temples for a moment, before sitting up straight.

           “Heather MacNamara, you are a Heather, and you were head cheerleader at Westerburg, and  _ now _ you’re doubting yourself? I hate to say this, but she’s just a girl, and you need to put yourself first. Take some time for yourself,” Chandler grimaced, as if the cheesy words were physically paining her,”You can be with this chick, but don’t be… like that. Think about how much you like her or whatever sappy shit you daydream about. By the way, you look like shit when you wear that shade of lipstick.” Ending her sentence with a brief eye roll, Chandler slumped back down, dismissing her court.

           Heather set down Duke’s awful excuse for strawberry lemonade; maybe they were right, and she needed to make some decisions about her and Veronica’s status. But she still isn’t going to throw away her Sephora lipstick. It was ridiculously expensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really like this chapter idk why


	7. broken stone age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s implied that jd made a crime in this chapter
> 
> If you need a synopsis of this chapter or anything, just comment uwu

           7

  
  


           Veronica’s mom used to tell her bedtime stories every night before she got ready for bed. She never did it while Veronica was actually in bed, because she claimed that the little girl would never sleep if she did that. So, they read in the big faded brown armchair in the den fifteen minutes before bedtime.

           Now in her mid-twenties, Veronica looks back on those days with a certain kind of fondness that grows from growing up. Back then, her biggest worries were about old tree houses and neighborhood dogs, not student loans and cute blondes and forgotten spell books.

           Those bedtime stories used to be one of the many highlights of her days, especially on Thursdays.

           On Thursdays, her mom didn’t really read ‘proper’ bedtime stories, but let Veronica choose a book from her personal bookcase to peruse. Most of the time, these ended up being her old hand-me-down spell books and her potions guides.

           Not that Veronica’s mother complained or anything; she was even a tad proud of seeing her daughter’s interest in the arcane. So, that was when her mom decided to enroll her in Tiny Tots brewing classes after school. Veronica has already displayed a high proficiency in her telekinetic magic, and she was interested enough in brewing her own elixirs.

           This passion of hers led Veronica to her high school Advanced Elixir Brewing class, or AEB class, for short. Which, subsequently, led to Jason Dean.

           JD was… to put it simply, a whirlwind.

  
  


           Veronica didn’t really like high school, but she didn’t hate it either. It was a limbo state perhaps only Seniors could achieve. You’re graduating, so you feel sort of reminiscent, but it’s still hell, but that’s just how it be like sometimes.

           In the middle of the second semester, a new kid transferred to her school and, subsequently, into her AEB class. Veronica was 99.9 percent sure that he needed to complete the regular EB classes from a school in the district beforehand, but after meeting him, her judgements sort of melted away.

           But that was in high school, so Veronica’s teenage hormone-ridden mind wasn’t exactly the best judge of character.

           He had what could almost be classified as a  _ mullet _ and, frankly, present-day Veronica was very embarrassed. That went out of style when it  _ was _ in style, but like she said, she had a horrible taste in dudes.

           Well, to be fair, he punched a jock and she thought that was hot.

 

           They met again at a Seven Eleven convenience store and he bought her a slushee. In class, after that day, he always brought her the same flavor, Blue Raspberry, after school ended. She thought it was romantic. It really wasn’t; Jason Dean ended up making her pay him back.

           Yeah, they did all the couple-y things like kiss hands and go on awkward dates, but Veronica was too love-drunk to notice anything wrong with her new boyfriend. She didn’t notice his absent mother, the bruises on his back, or the fiery, lingering temper that always followed him after long weekends. Jason Dean was perfect, so why should she suspect anything?

           And, long story short, she was chased through the woods by a cop, her boyfriend became her ex, a dog was stolen, and JD was sent to some detention facility. He ended up moving five states away and Veronica never knew what happened to him after that.

  
  


           Heather MacNamara was the kind of girl you never forgot. The summer fling, the high school sweetheart, the childhood friend. She was the one you couldn’t quite believe existed, but she  _ did _ , and you suddenly realize what all those old love songs were really about.

           She was the one you sang to on a sweaty summer night, the one you share an awkward kiss with under the bleachers, and the one you want to grow old with.

           Veronica knew all this after spending so much time with her, but her heart still ached every time she thought of the pretty blonde and her bounding enthusiasm. She knew it was a hopeless endeavor to pine after someone as amazing as Heather, but she couldn’t help herself.

           The other woman had only been in her life for almost half a year, but Veronica was already feeling the effects of Heather on her life.

           Veronica’s apartment was actually somewhat resembling something close to organized, Salem never scratched on the table legs or human legs anymore, and Veronica’s skin was clear. Okay, that last one might be a tiny exaggeration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t ask me about chapter names, idk either


	8. dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM EXHAUSITNG MY CHAPTE RNAMES ALREADY

           8

  
  


           Veronica quietly pondered as she cleaned up after work one rainy day at the tea shop. Martha, her boss and partner in crime, had gone home early to their house, sick with a bug. It was past seven pm, so most everyone had already gone home from work, leaving the shop empty. It was the perfect time to reflect on her stupid, gay feelings for Heather.

           Sweeping the dust from the corners of the room, Veronica sighed and a slow tendril of purple smoke poured out from in between her fingers, a slight burn accompanying. The dust swirled around the smoke and was guided into the open trash can. She had overworked her magic today and she would probably need to take one of her magic restoration tablets. That was happening more frequently; she’d have to restock her supply. Heather always let her borrow one of her own tablets whenever she needed one.

           After the shop was swept and dusted, Veronica did a bit of restocking and redid the wards on the back doors. She extinguished the floating orbs around the room and took off her apron. She wiped sweat off her brow and vaguely thought of how cute Heather would look in an apron. Veronica shook her head and fished out the shop keys from under the counter. Finally, the day was complete.

           Shaking out her hair from the messy ponytail she put it in that morning, Veronica grabbed her bag and put on her coat. She stepped out of the building and fumbled with the keys for a moment, before finally locking the door. She muttered a few words under her breath and wards glowed green on the doorway of the shop, before fading back into the metal. Satisfied, Veronica turned around and made her way to the subway.

           She scanned her pass quickly and boarded the correct train. Miraculously, she managed to find a seat and Veronica took a small book out of her bag. Opening the pages, she was greeted with a small sticky note from Heather. Veronica forgot she was borrowing the book from her.

           Veronica closed the book and placed it on her lap. She looked around, hoping to distract herself.

           An old man sat down across from her and looked to be napping, a teenager holding the pole bobbed along to the music through her headphones, and a harried young woman typed something on a tablet. Just as the doors opened at one of the stops, she thought she saw a man wearing a long black coat staring at her. Bodies pushed and squished themselves beside Veronica and in front of her, obstructing her view of the man. When everything calmed down, he was gone.

           Whatever, it was probably nothing.

 

           Opening the door, Veronica called out,”Saleeem! I’m hooomee!” She dropped her bag on the ground by her shoe rack and closed the door with her foot. Running a hand through her hair, she kicked her shoes off and padded into the kitchen,”You silly kitty, where’d you run off to? You hungry yet?”

           Salem shot into the kitchen as if Veronica had cast a spell on her, which, knowing her, was exactly what happened in her tiny kitty mind. Veronica side stepped the cat and grabbed a can from one of her shelves. She opened it with her can opener and filled up Salem’s food and water bowls.

           Veronica grabbed herself a Pepsi from her refrigerator and a pack of chips. She placed them on her glass coffee table and grabbed a fluffy blanket from her closet. Seeing as the sun had not yet set, she slid open her glass sliding doors and kept the screen door shut. A warm breeze wafted in and Veronica closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the late summer air.

           Slumping onto her couch, Veronica grabbed the remote and began channel surfing. She ended up watching an old re-run of Ghost Adventures.

           She ended up getting her laptop and making a few ‘predictions for the future’ on her fortune telling website. She made a good sum of money just on that. Hey, it wasn’t classy, but a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.

           An hour later, she got up and made herself some instant ramen. Just as she sat back down on her couch to eat, a knock came from the door. Veronica grumbled and set down her bowl. Standing up, she stretched her back, letting out a small crack.

           Veronica leaned up on her tiptoes to peek through her door’s peephole. She smiled at the sight of Heather MacNamara, holding a plastic bag with takeout boxes and looking awkward for all the world to see. She wore her prescription glasses, although they were slightly skewed, and a rumpled cardigan.

           Her hands automatically unlocked the door and opened it up for Heather. She smiled and grabbed the edge of the door to stabilize herself,”Oh, hey, Heather, what’re you doing here? Not that I’m unhappy to see you! Oh- uh- come in?” She awkwardly grinned and cracked the door open further. Veronica was way too gay and awkward for this.

           Heather stepped inside and lifted the bag,”Uhhh, as you can see, I’ve brought food?”

           Veronica peeked inside unabashedly and pumped her fist,”Ah, hell yeah! Thanks, Heather. You can put it down on the coffee table, I was just about to have ramen when you came.” She closed the door behind the blonde.

           Eyeing the small bowl of ramen, Heather nudged it out of the way and put down the bag of takeout Chinese. She sat down on the couch and began opening the boxes. She took out her shrimp and casually slid it onto the lid of Veronica’s food. Heather didn’t particularly care for seafood, Veronica quickly learned after befriending the woman.

           Veronica plopped down beside Heather, Salem already pushing at the blonde’s leg. She grabbed the shrimp and took a bite, causing Heather to scrunch her face up in faux disgust. It was cute, though.

           Swallowing, she pushed herself up to sit up straight. “What’s up with all of this?” Veronica asked and gestured with her bitten shrimp.

           Heather shrugged half-heartedly and fiddled with one of the plastic forks,”I dunno, we haven’t seen each other in awhile, so I thought I’d bring some food over? You never eat anything nutritious, anyways.”

           Gasping dramatically, Veronica leaned against Heather and poured childishly,”What do you mean I don’t eat anything nutritious? In fact, I ate a cereal bar this morning and only three cups of coffee!”

           Heather snorted,”That’s still unhealthy, ‘Ronnie. You’re going to die early from a heart attack, I swear.” She used her fork to scoop up some of her chicken chow mein, raising an eyebrow at Veronica stuffing the rest of the shrimp into her mouth.

           “You can’t tell me what to do with my life.”


	9. you fly so high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, you heard the title. they fly

           9

  
  


           Heather didn’t expect it to be this awkward. When she decided she was going to take her friends’ advice and confess, she didn’t really think it through. Her mind raced with thoughts of  _ pretty girl! _ and  _ damn, Chandler would be so proud of her right now. _

           Barely remembering to get something nice for Veronica, Heather had raced out of her apartment after having the revelation that her friends were right for once. Unfortunately for her, most shops closed early on Sundays, so she could only get some food from that one Chinese restaurant Ronnie liked.

           Arriving disheveled and rumpled, Heather had a few seconds to wonder if she looked alright and if Veronica was actually home. It was likely she was home, but  _ still _ .

           Veronica had opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever, and smiled that smile of hers that made Heather melt on the inside. And melt she did. She was pretty sure her knees were going to buckle any minute, but fortunately, Ronnie invited her inside.

           After silently judging Veronica’s diet and joking around for a few minutes, the two fell into a peaceful silence as they ate. Heather felt the need to break the ice and loudly proclaim her sorta crush sorta love thing for Veronica, but the moment was too nice to destroy. So, she bided her time.

           Veronica turned up the volume to her television, the screen already playing Ghost Adventures. Heather watched the screen emanate a blue glow onto Ronnie’s face and she screamed internally.

           Ronnie turned back to her and casually laid an arm over the back of the couch, and, subsequently, over the top of Heather’s shoulders. She blushed from head to toe and hoped the other woman didn’t notice.

           Unluckily for her, Veronica was a caring and attentive friend, who only thought of the well-being of all her friends.

 

           In the middle of watching the paranormal team babble about something or another, Heather felt Veronica lean closer into her side. The blush had still not subsided, leaving Heather to live on sheer will to survive.

           Veronica tilted her head and whispered in her ear,”Hey, you’re not looking too hot, are you okay?” To emphasize her point, she laid a hand over Heather’s forehead and pretended to flinch,”Your forehead is hotter than an egg cooking on the sidewalk!”

           Heather awkwardly laughed and tried to lean away without looking too guilty,”Haha! Oh, well, I’m fine, must’ve caught something from a coworker!” She rubbed at her arms, pretending to shiver.

           Raising an eyebrow, Veronica hummed,”Hmmm… whatever you say. But you’d tell me if something was going on, right?”

           Heather couldn’t help but stare at Veronica’s lips. They had always looked so smooth and soft, leaving Heather to wonder if they felt that way, too. She gulped nervously and tried to smile reassuringly at her friend. Somehow, she felt like she didn’t quite express it right.

           “Totally!” Heather squeaked, face burning even more red in embarrassment,”Everything's good and dandy over here in the Heather department! No need to worry at all!”

           Tilting her head slightly in worry, Veronica said,”It… doesn’t quite sound like you’re fine. C’mon, Heath, please don’t keep secrets from me, your best friend.” She fluttered her eyelashes. Something primal came washing over Heather.

 

           It was now or never. Heather closed her eyes tightly and stuck her face in Veronica’s, lips puckering slightly. Miraculously, she didn’t miss but was surprised to find Veronica’s lips were better than she imagined.

           Sure, they were a little chapped, but they were warm and full against her lips. Heather’s heart raced and distantly, she felt a pang if regret when she realized Veronica wasn’t moving at all.

           Just as she was about to pull away, something came over Veronica and she pulled Heather in closer by the lapels of her cardigan. Veronica tilted her head and- there! Their lips slid together and fitted better without their noses in the way. Heather let out a little gust of air from her nose.

           They spent a few minutes tentatively moving their lips slowly and feeling each other breathe. Suddenly, a tiny static shock from Heather broke their reverie. They broke apart with a soft gasp and leaned their foreheads against each other.

           Heather was the first to break the silence with a little awkward giggle,”Just to be clear, we’re both on the same page here? This was a totally romantic not-straight kiss right?” She had somehow found herself straddling Veronica’s lap during their little makeout session.

           Veronica carded her fingers through the loose strands of Heather’s hair,”I hope it wasn’t a straight kiss. I’ve had a crush on you for months, and I just don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” She blushed all the way down to her neck, her gaze trailing back down to Heather’s lips once more.

           “Wow… we’re both idiots, aren’t we, Ronnie?” Heather’s voice came out a little breathless, the remnants of a sweet giggle still stuck in her throat. Her hands came around to clutch at the front of Veronica’s shirt.

           Veronica nuzzled the side of Heather’s neck and let out a tiny sigh, tickling her throat,”That we are, Heath. I can’t believe we probably could have been doing this sooner, instead of being pinning idiots.”

           Heather smiled down at her— girlfriend? Newfound ladylove? Soulmate? and let out a breath she had been holding,”I’m really glad it happened, though. I don’t think I could handle pining for much longer, either.”

           Eyes dropping, Veronica nodded along and she let a tiny smirk grace her face,”We literally spent almost six months pining, and I think we should make up for lost time. What do you say?”

           Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RLLY WANTED FOR THEM TO RIDE FLYING BROOMS BC OF THE CHAPTER TITLE BUT I DIDNT KNOW HOW BUT THEY KISS IF THATS CONSOLATION


	10. you know i got a strange magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue rlly sucks ngl

           10–Epilogue

           Veronica tried to run her hands through her hair once more, but they were slapped away by Martha and Betty. She grumbled a bit under her breath, causing Betty to raise an eyebrow.

           Sighing in frustration, Veronica looked forward at the mirror and at the two trying to tame her hair,”I don’t get why my hair is such a big fuss. Just put a head band in it, or something.”

           Martha sighed,”’Ronica, as your boss and one of your best friends, I have to tell it to you straight; you don’t just wear a head band on your wedding day. The pictures you take today are the same ones you’re going to be showing your great grandchildren.”

           Betty Finn piped up,”Yeah, just because we all know you’re a disaster, doesn’t mean you have to dress like one.” This earned a glare from Veronica.

           “But Heather’s already seen me naked, and it isn’t like my hair is going to irreparably damage our wedding!”

           They both scoffed and kept messing with her hair. They both knew it was a helpless cause; Veronica was too damn stubborn for her own good.

           After a good hour of Betty Finn and Martha painstakingly going over every inch of her, Veronica was ready. Well, close to ready. Her makeup and hair was done to perfection, but she still had to put on her dress.

           She huffed out a small breath of air, as she squeezed into her dress. Somehow, the dress seemed tighter than before. Wiggling around for a few minutes, Veronica got the dress all the way up and zipped tight. She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again, a sinking gut feeling building up.

           Smoothing the white silk fabric over her lap, Veronica took a glance in the mirror.

           Her hair hung loose and curled around her shoulders, her lacey veil pulled back. She wore a white mermaid dress, adorned with pearls, and various pieces of jewelry. Her lips were painted a glossy red and her eyeliner stuck out. Veronica had to admit that her two friends  _ had _ done a good job on her.

           Biting her lip, she gathered her skirt up and made her way to the small gazebo where they were to hold their wedding.

           Meanwhile, Heather was freaking out.

           Not just ‘oh, I’m getting married and I’m anxious!’, she was literally close to tears. She took a shaky breath, and ignored the incessant knocking on the door of the bathroom she was stationed in.

           Heather reached out and gently touched her reflection on the mirror. Her forehead soon followed and she tried to steady her breathing.

           After a few minutes, she managed to calm down enough to pull away. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of some of her foundation on the mirror. Heather quickly fixed her makeup with the small makeup bag she brought, and exited the bathroom in a hurry.

           Reaching the tiny tent set up for getting ready, Heather was greeted by Heather and Heather. The new couple greeted her and she stammered out an excuse for her absence.

           Eventually, she was pushed around until she was finally in the proper place. Heather huffed at the amount of hands pushing her this way or that, until she was finally left alone with a bouquet in her hands.

           Letting out a small sigh of relief, Heather waited for the music to start. Her two bridesmaids were waiting by the tent flap, discreetly holding hands behind their backs. Not that it was discreet at all, to be completely honest.

           Finally, she could hear the Bridal March starting through the thin walls of the tent. Duke looked back at her and gave her a small wink, before she and Chandler started marching out.

           Veronica kept her gaze focused on the opening of the tent, waiting for Heather to come out. Martha nudged her from their position beside her, and Veronica gave back a queasy smile.

           She couldn’t keep herself from tapping her heel a bit impatiently, her grip tightening on her skirt.

           The music started after what felt like a century and Veronica’s posture straightened noticeably in anticipation.

           First, came Veronica’s little cousin spreading out flower petals, then Heather’s nephew with the rings. Next, Heather’s bridesmaids came out holding hands not-so-subtly. Finally, the tent flap opened and poofy white skirts came into view.

           She couldn’t help the little gasp that tore out of her throat at the sight of Heather, dressed up in a wedding dress fit for a queen, with the sweetest smile on her face.

           An eternity passed in the blink of an eye, and Heather was right  _ there _ , lifting her skirts to climb the stairs of the gazebo and passing her bouquet to one of her bridesmaids.

           Veronica was in a state of shock, her mind barely processing Heather’s soft hands grasping onto her own sweaty ones. She was going to be with this woman for the rest of her life.  _ She was going to be with this woman for the rest of her life! _

           The justice of the peace quickly went through the speech, but Veronica couldn’t focus, when those big blue eyes were staring at her, with such devotion and love.

           When it came to their vows, Veronica stumbled over here but managed to get out her ‘I Do’s. Heather just smiled at her and went through hers, although she stuttered over hers, too.

           “You may now kiss the bride.”

           The reception was quite lovely, in Heather’s opinion. They chose a nice pavilion for the affair, surrounded by flowers and the crisp spring winds.

           Veronica laid her head on Heather’s chest, the two of them swaying to a soft love song. Their fingers glinting with matching rings and Heather couldn’t be any happier.

           Her wife looked up at her with a gentle grin and brushed her fingers over Heather’s cheek,”I love you, Heather Sawyer.”

           Heather pressed their foreheads together. She whispered,”I love you, too, ‘Ronnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this at 3 am when I was craving a cute gf
> 
>  
> 
> IVE FINALLY FINISHE D A FIC FOR ONCE THANK GOOD SSKS PRAISE THE LORD

**Author's Note:**

> The magic thing ain’t really gonna come into play, unless I make a sequel, but all you really need to know is magic has limits. Like in a video game, where you can only use so much every day, unless you take something to restore your magic. On that note, when you use it up, you just feel sorta tired. If anything’s confusing, just comment and I’ll try to explain it better ^•^


End file.
